


kissing in hospital

by diendxdecade



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, and yes gouchase kissing in the hospital hence the title of this fic, but it is because he is overworking, gou faints, i think this is ooc butwhatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: “i am happy chase, i am happy that you are back and alive. it been a long time and you must know that i lo-“ before i could finish my confession the void embraces me.
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	kissing in hospital

“chase is that you?”  
  
no, he is not chase, he can’t be alive, i’m still holding chase's signal bike-  
  
wait, why my right hand is empty? i swear i was holding it tightly before? let me see the right pocket of my hoodie.  
  
still empty.  
  
“are you searching for this gou?” i look up and i can see how close chase right now and his left hand is holding his signal bike.

“so you finally come back,” i said as the view getting blurry because of the tears flooding out from my eyes.  
  
“why are you crying gou? the books i read stated that humans should be happy in this situation.” chase said with a monotonous tone but I can sense the tinge of curiosity in that tone.  
  
“i am happy chase, i am happy that you are back and alive. it been a long time and you must know that i lo-“ before i could finish my confession the void embraces me.  
  
is this dream again? it must be a bad dream because i haven’t finish my confession yet and i faint, is it the side effects for not sleeping in 5 days straight, could the god of sleep curses me to have this kind of dream-  
  
“gou wake up,”  
  
“gou,”  
  
wait is that sound of people wanting me to be awake? the voices started to be louder as i can identify my sister and shin-niisan voice.  
  
i open my eyes and i see the white wall and when i look at the right side my eyes met chase eyes, even with his poker face i can see the small smile after he realizes i am awake.  
  
“gou, how many times should i tell you must sleep 7 hours a day?”  
  
“i am fine-“  
  
“no, you aren’t if you are you won't be in this hospital and using that iv tube”  
  
“your sister is right gou, now you can relax chase already revived thanks to your diligent self!  
  
“but shin niisan..”  
  
“no buts! and since it is late already i will leave with kiriko. we will be back tomorrow .”  
  
“bye gou and the doctor said you only need to stay for 2 days so you better not work and rest now! chase please take care of gou!” kiriko-neesan said and then there’s the sound of the door being closed.  
  
chase tightened his grip on my left hand that not with iv tube. wait since when did chase hold my hand???  
  
“i hold your hand since the doctor leave this room.” chase answered,

“i see, WAIT DID I ASK THAT OUT LOUD?”  
  
“yes gou.” chase said with his monotonous tone and he comes closer to my face which turns scarlet and i can't close my eyes in anticipation for what will happen next.  
  
chase leans in and placed a soft forehead kiss. in response to that my mouth turns into an o shape.  
  
“this is definitely different from what i felt with your sister, but when i ask kiriko and shinnosuke before when you were still out of consciousness they said it is love. i love you gou and i will protect you.”  
  
“i-i love you too chase.” the response is automatic since i am still shock with that forehead kiss and after i said that i understand what chase means and i scream.  
  
“you love me back. this is too much for my brain i feel like i'm going to explode from this information that you reciproc-“  
  
  
chase pov

  
gou reactions looks like he is just eating the candy he likes but also the candy is out of date.  
  
“so i can kiss you now gou?” i said cutting off gou from his rambling, as he nodded furiously with his scarlet face then before i could cut our distances, he kissed me with his lips. i can feel he is curving his lips when we kissed. Is that what human calls smiling while kissing? gou lips taste so sweet. our kiss is short but it felt like an eternity.  
  
when we part from the said kiss i see gou smiles and he says. “chase i love your smile.”  
  
e n d

**Author's Note:**

> well hope you enjoy this gou chase fic!
> 
> twt: diendxdecade


End file.
